The Powerpuff Girls
The Powerpuff Girls & Company is an upcoming American animated musical film produced by Cartoon Network Studios and is scheduled to be theatrically released in the United States by Warner Bros. Pictures on December 11, 2020. Plot On Fifth Avenue located in New York City, an orphaned trio of little girls known as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup a.k.a. The Powerpuff Girls are left abandoned after their fellow orphaned kids are adopted by passersby. Wandering the streets by themselves in search of someone to adopt them, the Powerpuff Girls meet a laid-back environmental superhero named Captain Planet who assists the girls in stealing food from a pizza vendor named Kofi. Captain Planet then flees the scene without sharing his bounty with the Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls follow Captain Planet all throughout the streets until they eventually arrive at a barge, where Captain Planet shares his meal with a group of Planeteers: Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, and Ma-Ti. The Powerpuff Girls sneak inside and are discovered by Captain Planet and the Planeteers. After a moment of confusion, they are received with a warm welcome. The barge's owner, a pickpocketing blonde-haired hunk named Johnny Bravo, is indebted to Lord Boxman, the nefarious loan sharking CEO of Boxmore accompanied by his comrades Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, Ernesto, Jethro, Mikayla, Boxman Jr., Professor Venomous, and Fink. Boxman gives Johnny an ultimatum of repaying the money he had borrowed within three days under the threat of imminent violence. Johnny and the gang, now including the Powerpuff Girls, hit the streets the next morning to carry out petty theft so that Johnny may pawn the stolen goods for money. Through a theatrical ruse, Captain Planet and the Planeteers manage to stop a luxurious limousine owned by a wealthy macabre family. The attempt to pillage the limousine fails and the Powerpuff Girls find themselves in the embrace of a macabre raven-haired girl named Charlene, who adopts the Powerpuff Girls to assuage the loneliness brought about by the absence of her vacationing parents. The Powerpuff Girls make themselves at home in Charlene's house, much to the disgust of Breakfast Princess, the pompous and pampered princess of the Land of Ooo's Breakfast Kingdom. Captain Planet and the Planeteers manage to steal the Powerpuff Girls from Charlene's household and return them to the barge. Johnny recognizes from the Powerpuff Girls' new badges that they had been adopted by a wealthy family and desperately decides to hold the Powerpuff Girls for ransom. His anonymously written ransom note reaches Charlene, who sets out to get the Powerpuff Girls back at the pier. Charlene meets with Johnny, who is shocked that he had been dealing with a little girl. Bothered by his conscience after seeing Charlene distraught over losing the Powerpuff Girls, Johnny gives the girls back freely. Boxman, whom Johnny had informed of the deal beforehand and was watching from the shadows, drives by and kidnaps Charlene, intending to ransom her and declaring Johnny's debt paid. Captain Planet rallies the Powerpuff Girls, the Planeteers, and Breakfast Princess to rescue Charlene from Boxman, but the ten friends are confronted by Boxman and his goons after they free her. Johnny saves the group with his scooter and a chase ensues throughout the streets and into the subway tunnels. The Powerpuff Girls and Captain Planet attempt a rescue and struggle with Boxman's goons, who fall off the car and are electrocuted on the subway's third rail. Boxman is killed when his car drives straight into the path of an oncoming train. Later, Charlene celebrates her birthday with the Powerpuff Girls, Captain Planet, the Planeteers, Breakfast Princess, Johnny, and the family butler Grandpa Max Tennyson, who receives a phone call from Charlene's parents saying that they will be returning from Mexico City the next day. The Powerpuff Girls opt to stay with Charlene, but they promise to remain in contact with Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Cast and characters *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom, the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her personality ingredient is "everything nice", her signature color is pink, and she has long orange hair with a red bow. She joins Captain Planet and the Planeteers before being taken in by Charlene. *Tara Strong as Bubbles, the softest and sweetest of the Powerpuff Girls. Her personality ingredient is "sugar", her signature color is blue, and she has blonde hair in pigtails. She joins Captain Planet and the Planeteers before being taken in by Charlene. *E.G. Daily as Buttercup, the tough-headed tomboy of the Powerpuff Girls. Her personality ingredient is "spice", her signature color is green, and she has black hair in a flip. She joins Captain Planet and the Planeteers before being taken in by Charlene. *David Coburn as Captain Planet, an environmental superhero. He claims to have considerable "street savoir-faire". He is the first acquaintance of the Powerpuff Girls, as well as their eventual best friend and bodyguard. *LeVar Burton as Kwame, a Planeteer who possesses the power of Earth. *Joey Dedio as Wheeler, a Planeteer who possesses the power of fire. *Kath Soucie as Linka, a Planeteer who possesses the power of wind. *Janice Kawaye as Gi, a Planeteer who possesses the power of water. *Scott Menville as Ma-Ti, a Planeteer who possesses the power of heart. *Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo, a blonde-haired hunk who speaks like Elvis Presley. He desperately needs money to repay his debt with Boxman. Because of his economic situation, he is forced to perform criminal acts such as pick-pocketing and petty theft, but in truth he is well-meaning and genial most of the time. *Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman, the CEO of Boxmore who lent a considerable sum of money to Johnny Bravo and expects it paid back and Boxman Jr., Lord Boxman's son. *Ian Jones-Quartey as Darrell. *Kari Wahlgren as Shannon. *Robbie Daymond as Raymond. *Chris Niosi as Ernesto. *David Herman as Jethro. *Melissa Fahn as Mikayla. *Steven Ogg as Professor Venomous. *Lara Jill Miller as Fink. *Cristina Milizia as Charlene, a raven-haired macabre girl who adopts the Powerpuff Girls. *Paul Eiding as Grandpa Max Tennyson, the butler of Charlene's family. *Grey Griffin as Breakfast Princess, the princess of the Land of Ooo's Breakfast Kingdom. Vain and spoiled, she becomes jealous of the Powerpuff Girls but eventually accepts them along with Captain Planet and the Planeteers. *Godfrey as Kofi Pizza, an aggressive, bad-tempered pizza vendor who appears early in the film when the Powerpuff Girls and Captain Planet steal his pizza. Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Captain Planet and the Planeteers Category:Johnny Bravo Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Victor and Valentino Category:Ben 10 Category:Adventure Time Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animated Films Category:2020 films